warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
The Fallen Frost - Life in StarClan
A/N: SPOILER: Yes. Froststar dies. It's sad. Hope u enjoy! Oh, and, this story will turn into Mountainstar's Victory on Tales of SnowClan. All characters belong to me. And plus, the med. cats can have kits in my fan fics, cause it's fair for them (LOL). Chapter 1 Froststar curled her broken tail over her heavy belly. She had been taken from her Clan, SnowClan, and put in a cell made of brambles with the other leaders, Jinglestar, Featherstar and Jewelstar. Junehopper, who was the AirClan medicine cat, was there, too. And all of them were pregnant (even Junehopper!) "Hopefully we can get out of this dump," Junehopper meowed sadly. Then a loud voice rang; "SnowClan, AirClan, DiamondClan and FireClan, ATTACK!!" There was a rushing sound, and cats rushed towards the MountainClan warriors. "Let's get out of here and fight," Froststar suggested. "Our Clans need us." Although she was carrying kits, Froststar ran out of the prison, knocked over the warrior who was guarding the prison (Clawface) and lunged at Mountainstar, the leader of MountainClan. "Grr!" Mountainstar hissed as Froststar bit hard on his leg. Froststar clawed Mountainstar on the face as the tortoiseshell tom bring his claws onto Froststar's belly. Alarmed, she shook him off. She jumped over Mountainstar, and then clawed him over the back as she did. The anguished yowl that Mountainstar let out was priceless. Froststar bent down, panting as pain flared through her swollen flanks. "You think you can defeat me?" Mountainstar choked as blood ran down his face. "Well, think again!" By the way, that quote was from a game called Knack my brother and I play. I don't know if there are any other games/books that have the same quote... Mountainstar leapt onto Froststar, and the two leaders tussled around violently. Another body leapt onto Mountainstar as Froststar pinned him down. "Jinglestar!" Froststar panted. "Thanks." "No problem," the AirClan tabby leader replied. While the two leaders spoke to each other, Mountainstar jumped up and onto Froststar's belly. The white leader of SnowClan shrieked in anguish as pain seared through her. It was like having kits, but much, much worse. "So you just want to see me defeated and killed?" Froststar meowed. Mountainstar was obviously not expecting this. "Of course!" he snapped. "I just want to taste your blood on my tongue. I just want to see you dead, under my strong paws." Froststar breathed desperate breaths, and then; "Fine. As long as you leave my Clan, and the others alone, you can kill me." Chapter 2 "No!" "What?" Froststar gritted her fangs as she listened to the protests of her Clan. "Wait! If Froststar's killed, I'll have to be, too!" a strong yowl filled her ears as Froststar turned around, facing her mate, Fallenclaw. "You're too precious to die, Fallenclaw," Froststar protested. "So are you," the ginger and black tom replied softly. "If we die together, we can spend eternity in StarClan." "No," Froststar hissed. "SnowClan needs you. Our kits need a father." At her last words, Froststar's kits, Lightningfur, Snowscar, Starstripe, Bloomblossom, Smokefoot, Crippleheart and Mouseblaze turned their heads into the sky and yowled a sad yet desperate yowl. "Alright," Fallenclaw meowed, tears filling his eyes. "Take care, Froststar." Froststar nuzzled with her mate one last time, and lay down, belly facing up. "So what's it gonna be?" she spat. "Will you kill?" Mountainstar grinned evilly, and called for his deputy, Clawface, and meowed loud and clear, "Finish her with me, and I will grant you a life." And then, Froststar felt her remaining 8 lives being ripped out of her. Chapter 3 "Back so soon," Froststar?" meowed a voice. "This is your eighth life, you know." "I know, Ripplestar," Froststar meowed. "One more and then I'll be with you." "Go in peace, Froststar," Ripplestar meowed. Then all was blurry... Froststar yowled as she stared down at her broken womb, with was now completely matted and broken. Thanks to Mountainstar's razor-sharp claws, her body was completely torn, from her neck to her belly. Anyone else thinking about Tigerstar and Scourge? ;D "The killing blow, Clawface," Mountainstar sneered. Clawface immediately clawed Froststar's throat, pinning it down onto the floor. "Last words?" Mountainstar sneered. "Briarflight," Froststar choked. Blood poured out from her mouth. "You were such a good deputy. Look after my Clan for me." Froststar turned to face her kits. "No matter where you are, or where I am, Mama will always love you." Froststar licked her kits' blood clean one by one, and watched as their tears came streaming down their faces. "Oh, mama," Lightningfur meowed. "I love you." "I love you too," Froststar replied, blood pouring out of her belly. Froststar turned to see Icepool, her sister, and Passionfur, her mother, a brave elder that had offered to fight. "I love you," Froststar managed to choke. "Don't worry about me, I'll be safe." The pair slowly blinked. "Goodbye, SnowClan. I love all of you," Froststar meowed. Mountainstar then whispered something to Clawface, and then the pair ripped open Froststar's throat and belly once more. Froststar shrieked in anguish as her breathing got shallower, and shallower, until it stopped all together. She closed her eyes, and died. Chapter 4 Froststar watched as her old body was limp on the hard battling grounds of MountainClan. "Froststar's dead!" wailed Jewelstar. Mountainstar then led his warriors away from their own camp, and left the 4 Clans to share tongues with their fellow leader. Froststar watched as Briarflight announced; "Froststar was a brave leader, and died saving all of us. I will sit a vigil with her tonight, so we can bury her at sunrise." Then Briarflight leapt down from the rock she was on and started sharing tongues with Froststar. After a while, Briarflight dragged Froststar's limp body, and started making her way back to camp. Froststar followed them, watching as Briarflight yowled an anguished yowl as she reached the SnowClan camp. Grief filled her heart as all of the kits peered curiously at their dead leader. "My body looks terrible," Froststar told her friend, Cinderblaze. "Yep," she agreed. Froststar staggered to the nursery in SnowClan's StarClan, and slumped down on her bed. She squirmed in pain as her kits kicked and wriggled. A sudden spasm of pain seared through her flanks. It was very strong, but it wasn't strong enough to get her to start kitting. Froststar grunted. "You alright?" Cinderblaze meowed as she poked her head through the nursery wall. She had started her pregnancy two sunrises ago, and was already pretty plump. Her mate, Blackfur, peeked through as well. BTW, Blackfur is A) formerly from AirClan (Froststar killed him) and B) A cat who will remind me of my cat, Charlie, who was given away. D':> Froststar then realised that she had been grunting really loudly, and then meowed to her friend : "I'm fine. Don't worry."